


世俗

by pikachu300



Category: A - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachu300/pseuds/pikachu300





	世俗

世俗

*禁一切

*双结尾。如果be，那就停在末尾，如果he，那就继续看后面我的彩蛋(废话)

*生日这两天的事刺激到我了。想甜又甜不起来，想be我依然舍不得  
————————————————————

肖战站在卧室门口，不知道再想些什么。他赶到这里的时候，阿姨告诉他王一博已经吃过药睡着了。

“阿姨，我是小战。”肖战边按门铃边说，语气透露着焦急。

他接到阿姨的电话之后就连忙暂停了工作赶过来。一路上不停地催着司机，脑海里不断回响刚才电话里的声音，“一博已经两天没吃下东西了，今天吐了一天，下午还开始发烧，一直到现在都没退。迷迷糊糊的喊你名字。小战啊，你来看看他吧，虽然他不说，可我知道他想你的很。”

肖战见无人回应正准备拍门，门就被从里面打开了。“你来啦。一博刚刚吃过药在卧室睡着了。折腾了一天，也算是可以安稳休息了。”

“阿姨，您怎么不带他去医院。”

“他不愿啊，这孩子脾气上来倔得跟驴一样，怎么说都不听。我说打电话给你，他也不给我打。你们怎么了这是？”阿姨拉过肖战语重心长的说，“他这两天一直心情不好，前些天还勉强可以吃一点，可昨天是一点都没吃，今天又吐又发烧。我一提你名字他就生气，你们吵架了吧。”

肖战欲言又止。

阿姨将他向楼梯边轻轻推了一下，“去吧，去看看他。两个人在一起不容易，就不要和对方生气了。“

最终，肖战像是鼓起勇气，两手握了握拳头，开门走进房间。

一反往常，房间里只亮着一盏昏暗的床头灯，根本不足以照亮整个房间。可是这间卧室的灯，在晚上是从来没有关过的，除非……

肖战轻手轻脚的走到床前，也许是灯光原因，肖战觉得眼前人瘦了很多，本来就小的脸，这下陷在枕头里更是小的让人心疼。整个人蜷缩在被窝里，将被子撑起一个圆形的小山丘，眼睫毛还在微微发抖，眼角是还没来得及蒸发的眼泪。肖战伸手去擦，刚要碰到的时候，泪从眼角滑落流入发间。肖战手在空中顿了顿，最终落在枕边，却碰到一个像是本子的东西。

肖战轻轻把它从枕头下拿出来，将房间灯打开。本子翻开发现扉页上是王一博的名字。随手一翻，是夹有书签的那一页。上面写的日期是昨天，昨天，昨天？！肖战有些艰难的从口袋里掏出手机，“狗崽崽”的微信聊天记录还停留在他发的:我们分手吧。他缓缓地看了看睡着的人，瘫坐在地板上。视线不受控制的转到手中的日记本。

“今天是战哥没有和我视频的第七天，我依然很想他。

以前我发了那么多消息给他，他都不理我，后来以为他在忙，就没再打扰，可我今天知道了真正的原因。但是他为什么不当面和我说呢？为什么要这么多天都不理我？又为什么要和我分手。我想问清楚，可是又怕招他烦。我们就这样分手了？狗崽崽没有战哥了。

阿姨今天烧的都是我喜欢的菜，可是我就是吃不下去，没有食欲，甚至还觉得有点恶心想吐。阿姨知道之后要带我去医院，可是我不想去，我怕我去医院你回家找不到我，而且，以前都是你陪我去的。这次你还会回来陪我去吗？不会了。你怎么可能知道我生病呢，即使知道了又为什么要回来呢，毕竟我们分手了不是吗，你没有义务要再回来照顾我了 我也没有身份去要求你回来陪我。

战哥，肖战啊~我真的好想你。我第一次知道原来古人说的茶饭不思是这样一种感觉。如果可以，你回来看看好不好，你还有这么多东西在这里，坚果也在这里，你不想回来看我，哪怕回来收拾东西看看坚果，这样让我看你一眼也可以。

我算了算，原来我们在一起都有一年多了。时间怎么过得这么快，我还记得我们一起工作的样子，还记得我们刚在一起的时候，这些清晰的记忆原来都已经是一年前的事了。

可是时间又过得这么慢，才刚过去一年。我们还有那么多事没有做:一起吃火锅，一起去滑雪，一起去国外旅行……你还没有去现场看我的比赛，没有陪我去训练，没有学会骑车……

卧室的灯已经亮了六晚了，今晚我不想它亮了。因为只有它不亮，才不会显得我形单影只，只有它不亮，我才会害怕到不去胡思乱想，才会害怕到无法感觉胸口难受。你知道我怕黑搬过来陪我的时候告诉我，以后卧室的灯就失业了，因为有你来陪伴我，我晚上害怕的时候也只能让你陪着。可是你现在又在哪呢，怎么还不来陪我。战哥，我怕

…………”

后面还写了些什么肖战已经看不清了，他抬手摸了摸脸，却是一手冰凉。胡乱的抹了一把之后，便将日记翻页。可是刚看到第一句话，眼泪再一次夺眶而出。

“战哥，今天的字是不是格外的丑，因为我拿不住笔，无奈。

吐了一整天，下午阿姨看我在床上裹着被子就给我测了一下体温，说我发烧了。我不愿去医院她就给我冲了一杯药，超级苦，下次也给你尝尝，算了，你还是一直身体健康不要尝了，而且，哪来的下次呢，我真是病糊涂了。

阿姨今天又说要给你打电话，我没同意，还顶撞她，虽然我给阿姨道歉了，但还是感觉很愧疚，毕竟是她一直照顾我生活起居。

我怕她再说一次要打电话给你，那样我就控制不住自己了。我也想打电话给你，想让你回来看看我，你不要狗崽崽了吗？以前生病吃药都有糖吃，现在阿姨不给我糖，药也特别苦，也没有你在旁边陪着我了。

战哥，你为什么不要我了？为什么……”

“阿姨。”床上本来睡着的人突然出声。肖战连忙丢开手中的日记本起身。

“你醒了？先喝口水。”肖战上前准备把人扶到怀里坐好，却看见对方明显的避开了自己伸过去的手，于是又尴尬的收回来。

王一博自己拿过杯子喝了一口水，然后才开口:“你怎么在这里，阿姨呢？”许是因为发烧的缘故，嗓音沙哑得很，说起话来也很艰难。

“阿姨给我打电话了。我过来的时候你刚睡着，就没有打扰你。你看你现在，这么严重怎么不去医院，还闹小孩子脾气。”肖战有些生气，气他不知道爱惜自己的身体这样糟蹋自己。

“我现在怎么样用得着你来管吗？我们已经分手了，你现在是我的谁？用什么身份又凭什么管我？”王一博转过头看着肖战眼睛语气疏离，“肖战，你不觉得你现在站在这里很多余吗。”

“王一博！”肖战怒了，这还是第一次王一博这么对他说话，可是他一想到刚刚自己看到的那些，语气顿时软下去，“不闹了，身体重要，我现在陪你去医院好不好？”

“不好，我有阿姨照顾我，你回去吧。”

“王一博，听话。”肖战有些摸不着头脑，他不知道这个人到底在执拗些什么劲儿。

王一博没有理他，漫无目的的看着房间里的东西，突然视线落到了散开在地板上的本子上。他赶紧的去摸枕头下面，空空如也，顿时心下一沉。

“你都看到了？”

肖战顺着他的视线看过去，“只看到了昨天和今天的一点。对不起，我……”

“所以你还是不想告诉我吗？”

“告诉你什么？”

王一博笑了，“肖战，你都看到了还跟我装糊涂。算了，不重要了。你找个时间来把这些东西都搬走吧，以后别再来找我了。”

肖战回忆了刚才看到的那些文字，才知道王一博说的问题是什么。“因为，世俗。王一博，你的粉丝和公司不可能接受这样的事情的。”

“那又怎么样？”王一博听到这个回答只觉得荒唐可笑。自己的事情为什么要在乎别人的看法。

“怎么样？你知不知道那意味着什么？意味着你以后没有这么多人给你做数据，意味着你的商业价值都会跌倒谷底，意味着你对公司毫无价值！”肖战越说声音越高。

“没有就没有，我不在乎这些。”

肖战沉默了一会，最终还是看着面前这个倔小孩无奈开口，“这一切最后很可能导致的就是你不能再在舞台上跳舞，不能再走这条你喜欢的路了。你究竟懂不懂啊？你个傻子！”

“就因为世俗？”

“别想这些了，我带你去医院。”

“你还爱我吗？”

肖战突然像被定住一样，过了一会才回答，“我们去医院。”

王一博不理他，“你还爱我吗？”

“起来穿衣服，去医院。”

“你还爱我吗？”

“我们先去医院，剩下的回来再说。”

“你还爱我吗？肖战！你回答我！你回答我…你还爱我吗…”王一博终是哭了出来。

肖战将人打横抱到楼下车里带到医院。因为长时间没有进食，先打了葡萄糖点滴。

王一博看着窗外泛起鱼肚白的天空，他知道肖战还在拍戏，可是又不想让人走。“我们分手吧”耳边突然响起这句话，王一博一个激灵，他推推床边睡着的人。

“要换吊瓶了吗？我去喊人。”肖战说着就准备起身。

“不是，我这里结束了。而且”王一博迟疑了一下，“我打电话给阿姨了，她一会过来，你回去吧。”

“好。那你好好休息，注意身体，下次不要这样了。”

王一博看着越来越远的身影，像是打趣，“这么关心我，难不成你还爱我啊？”

身影在门前停住，“嗯，一直爱。”旋即消失在门后。

那为什么你要离开我，就因为——世俗？！可笑。可是笑着笑着眼前就一片模糊。

没过一会，病房门被打开。

“阿姨，我和肖战分手了。以后不要再给他打电话了。”

“嗯。”

“他说他爱我，就因为世俗，所以分开。是不是很可笑。可是他说的对，一大部分人接受不了这样的我，接受不了这样的我们。太可笑了……”

he↓  
——————————————————

来的人不是阿姨(你们肯定能看出来的，因为我文笔太渣，写的太明显)一博说的时候迟疑了一下，他根没打电话给阿姨。那来的是谁呢，知道分手了还只是“嗯”的，可不就当事人嘛

战哥一直爱一博啊，就像一博一直爱战哥一样。尤其是看到了那俩篇日记(如果有人和我杠隐私权啥的你就是个傻子)，现在一博又还在医院，所以肯定要留下来照顾的。他出去只是去打电话请假了而已

为什么写世俗，因为生日发生的事让我想不通，接受不了。虽然也是饭圈混了六七年的人，可我还是接受不了。有点怕，会和镇hun一样

——————————————————

ss dw 无脑cpf yxh pph 滚远点(对不起写在这里玷污了你们的眼睛)


End file.
